Maj'Dul Timeline
These quests are suitable for characters of levels 45 to 60. Related quests are listed in the order they must be done. Part of the Peacock Club Timeline :See Peacock Club Timeline for quest list. This long quest line starts in Maj'Dul and continues in The Living Tombs and The Silent City, giving several rewards along the way. This is a recommended timeline for soloers, as it's the only solo timeline that takes you deep inside a dungeon. It's a prerequisite for The Fountain of Life raid. Djinn Lore series Aquim - behind the Court of Truth * The Afterlife (48) - repeatable * Answering Zalara's Summons (50) - rewards house item * The Unnamed One (59) - rewards lv56 forearms The Shimmering Citadel series Zeke Two Tone * The Name of My Forefathers (52) - also starts Shimmering Citadel Timeline * Consequences (50) - from Barakah * Every One Counts (50) - from Siyamak Seamstress series Darzi Sendoa # Hunting the Hunter (56) # Darzi's Tailoring Shop (55) # Supplies for the Seamstress (55) Nazheem # A Mother's Love (50) Call of Ro # Becoming a Resident of Ro (50) - gives Call of Ro Court of Tears These are repeatable solo missions that scale to your level (from level 45 to 60). They are obtained from any Tears Grifter in Maj'Dul. The missions take place within small instances around Maj'Dul. When you request a mission, there is a 30 minute timer until you can request another mission. If you turn it down you will not be able to hail him again to get it in case you did it accidently. You will have to wait. * A Lesson in Gouging * Favor for a Sha'ir * Find and Free * Forced Into Retirement * From Riches to Rags * Hedging Our Bets * Hop On Outta Here * Knock Knock. Who's Dead * Send and Retrieve * Subtle Strife * Thieving From Thieves * Vile Dealings The reward is experience and Court insignia tokens of your choice. Choose insignia tokens for a faction different from your preferred court. Then you can turn them in at the Tower of the Moon to raise your standing with your preferred court (and lower your standing with the other two rival courts). (The courts of Maj'Dul are discussed below.) The Courts of Maj'Dul There are three major factions in Maj'Dul called Courts: The Court of Truth, The Court of the Blades, and The Court of the Coin. Each Court has a headquarters tower in the city of Maj'Dul, and may occupy guard towers at different locations in the city. The Court in possession of the guard tower is clearly marked on the outside by a large banner that hangs from the spires. Guards, bodyguards, and patrollers tend to be grouped in mobs of 3. There are also solo officers. To gain entry to the Court HQ you need 20K good faction. Each Court Headquarters is equipped with a banker, mender, Good and Evil Fences, Court merchant, and NPC's which grant quests. Good standing with one of the factions is also required to allow you to purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License to rent housing in Maj'Dul. This also gives the quest Becoming a Resident of Ro, which gives you Call of Ro, allowing you to quickly return to Maj'Dul. Better Faction standing is also required to earn a tiles from the Courts, and to complete the Court quest timelines, ending with the signature heroic quest The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny. Earning Faction with a Court You can earn faction with the Court in a few ways: #You may complete repeatable quests in The Sinking Sands (see the Sinking Sands Timeline). #*The NPC representative of each Court is on the beach and offers random repeatable quests which reward faction in Maj'Dul and to that particular Court. Each quest will raise faction with one Court, and lower faction with the other two. The starter quests raise Faction by 2500 pts. The higher tier quest granted later gives 7500 Faction. #Court Quests #*Once you attain 20K faction you will be directed to the Court HQ for quests from an NPC, starting the Court Quest timelines. #Faction Coins #* You can kill Rival Court guards, bodyguards, patrollers, and/or officers. Upon killing a rival guard, bodyguard or officer, you will loot a Faction Coin from the body. #* You can turn in the Rival Faction insignia tokens to the appropriate Court Consul from which you want to earn favor, on the first floor of the Tower of the Moon. Each Faction Coin is worth 250 faction for the Court you turn it into, and -250 faction with the other two. These can be sold on the broker and can be found for purchase as any of the following: Truth insignia token, Blades insignia token, or Coin insignia token. #Court of Tears Quests #*You can do special instance quests from the Court of Tears (see above), and select a Faction Coin as reward. Refer to one of the following pages for more details: *Court of the Blades Timeline *Court of the Coin Timeline *Court of Truth Timeline Note: If you plan on doing the Heroic Quest , see its discussion page details about Court Factions because building Court factions in the most efficient order will make this quest easier. Category:Desert of Flames